Brackish Darkcloud
Brackish Darkcloud is a Grimtotem Tauren Warrior. Often seen as abrasive at best and an asshole at worst, Brackish isn’t concerned with what lesser Tribes or Races think of him. His sole purpose in life is to honor the father he never knew. To tell the story of Brackish, we must first talk about his father. Tarhoof the Centaur-Slayer was a Grimtotem Warrior known for his reckless nature, audacity, and unwavering loyalty to the Grimtotem Clan. His brother, Grundig would regale young Brackish with tales of his late father’s most daring raids and impressive feats of strength. When asked about what happened to him, Grundig’s face hardened and he spoke with restrained hatred in his voice. “Tarhoof was too trusting of the other races”, he explained, “and that was his downfall.” Brackish never pushed the issue after that. Combat Training Growing up idolizing his father, Brackish took up the path of the Warrior in his youth, proving himself quite competent. Taking up his Maul, Slaghammer at the tender age of ten, Brackish trained under Grundig fervently. The older Darkcloud was an unforgiving teacher and many days Brackish found himself too sore after training to move once he had sat down. Years progressed, and as most Tauren were just starting to choose their path in life, the young Darkcloud was sent off to the capital city of Thunder Bluff for a new kind of training. He was sent to his Great Aunt Magatha with a letter of recommendation from Grundig. Emissary Training Magatha Grimtotem was the Matriarch of his Tribe. Others cowered before the shaman, but Brackish didn’t upon meeting her. Whether it was out of a misplaced confidence or just accidental he couldn’t say, but as the old crone looked him over with harsh eyes, she smiled. “I see so much of your Father in you.” She spoke in a gravelly voice and for a second, her eyes looked misty before dissipating. “Come, Brackish, your training begins today.” For the next few years, Brackish Darkcloud still trained his combat skills religiously, but now his Great Aunt Magatha trained him daily on his diplomatic side. She taught him to put aside his feelings towards the other races in order to properly judge the situation and figure out what the best solution for the Grimtotem was. Sacrifices would always have to be made, she reasoned. The best you could do was to make the right decision for the most of the Tribe. He sat in on numerous meetings with other Tauren as well as orcs, goblins, and many a forsaken. His Great Aunt kept her composure, even if it was clear she didn’t agree. He did notice she bore a slight scowl before every meeting with the Tauren Chieftan, Cairne Bloodhoof, though. Current Day More years passed under Magatha’s wing until she felt he was ready. Tasked as an emissary of the Grimtotem Tribe, his responsibilities are many. Under the guise of working on strengthening the Tribes ties to others, he reports to his Great Aunt on the different races in Azeroth. Where they move, what their plans are, etc.